Akatsuki Hare
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Akatsuki (暁'; ''Dawn) Hare (ハレ (晴); Clear, Clear Weather) Hare's refreshing name, 'calm dawn' matches her refreshing voice. Although there is Kanji for Hare, it is never used, only for reference when establishing it's meaning. Hare is pronounced using the Japanese 'r'. |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: '''N/A '''MODEL: '''N/A |- | align="center"|GENDER | Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | N/A | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | None as of the moment. |- | align="center"|AGE |'17' | align="center"|GENRE |'N/A' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | '-Coming Soon-' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'120lbs (54kg)' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Kanji Necklace '(Displaying the Kanji 暁, meaning dawn, her family name) | align="center"|CREATOR | zafJ~ Contact: '' ''zaf-utau(at)hotmail .co.uk |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'4" feet (165 cm)' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'zafJ~' | align="center"|CONCEPT DESIGNS |'''-Coming Soon-''' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'1st August' | align="center"|LIKES | Playing the Flute, Studying Languages, Making Friends | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | SoundCloud Nico Nico Douga YouTube ''' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | '''10th April 2012 (Expected Release, Subject to Change) | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Rain, Clouds, Bully's, Vegetables' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'N/A' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Hare is very thoughtful of others, and although she may seem shy at first, she eventually opens up. Sometimes very lively, sometimes very quiet, Hare wants to make sure everyone in her company is having a good time. Her friends are very important to her and she will do anything to ensure their happiness and good health. When it comes to love, Hare can lack confidence in herself. Rather than confessing, she would rather watch from a distance hoping for some ounce of her feelings to be conveyed. Hare is searching for someone who can make her feel valued, and would, without hesitating, spend all her energy caring for that special person. Hare loves to sing, and hopes that she can duet and collab with many other people. When asked at first, Hare may seem undecided about participating, but inside she is really just preparing herself to do her best and not let others down. She eventually looses all nerves and is ready to sing away! |} Appearance Hair color: Shades of light and dark brown. Some strands are coloured to match colours that can be seen in a clear dawn's sky. Headgear: N/A Eye color: Hare is usually seen smiling with her eyes closed. However, on the occasion that her eyes can be seen, they are a brown colour, similar to the darker shades in her hair. Earphones: N/A Dress/Outfit: -In Progress- Others: Kanji necklace displaying the Kanji 暁, meaning dawn, her family name. Nationality/Race: British Voicebank Data Many thanks to Makoto-P for testing and advice on the voicebank before release which ensured working order and a higher quality of voicebank than was originally to be uploaded. Portfolio Demo Songs: Demo Setlist 'containing demo length covers of Just Be Friends, Dango Daikazoku, Princess Mononoke and Jabberwocky Jabberwocka. '' '''Cover Songs: *I=Fantasy *UGLY *Tell Your World Duets: Group/Collaborations: Usage Clause Terms of Use: - Voicebank may be downloaded. - Link to voicebank must not be re-distributed. Instead, refer back to this page. - Do not impersonate the creator of this voicebank. - Do not claim this voicebank as your own. Rules when using voicebank: - Voicebank may not be used in conjunction with any sort of profit-making. - Obscene language is prohibited. - Use of voicebank to make a pitchloid is prohibited. - Sample files may not be edited in any way. - Credit for the voicebank must be given to zafJ~ upon sharing any work it is involved in. - Original concept designs are not to be edited in any way. - Do not edit the readme.txt and キャラ character.txt files in any way. - Hare may not be used in roleplay without expressed permission from the creator beforehand. Fan Art of Hare is welcomed, and belong to their rightful owners. Please adhere to these rules: - No nudity or sexual content. - You may contact Hare's creator with links to your Fan Art if you so wish. - Please contact Hare's creator if you wish to contribute art/collaborate on a project with them. Have fun! UTAU is for everyone, so please enjoy using Akatsuki Hare's voicebank! By downloading and using Akatsuki Hare's voicebank, you agree to the Terms of Use above.Should anyone have any questions, please contact zafJ~ for more details. Should you have any problems with the voicebank, again, please contact zafJ~ to try and resolve any issues. Anybody wishing to contribute their opinions on ease of use etc, of the voicebank, please contact zafJ~. This will allow future, more improved, appends to be released for everyone to enjoy. Details in Japanese 名前： 暁ハレ (Akatsuki Hare) クリエーター：zafJ~ 声優：アミリア　 フェイ キャライラスト: zafJ~ 日本語ヴォイスバンク 発展中：韓国語とイギリス英語のヴォイスバンク 自由に使って楽しんで頂けますと 年齢：17歳 髪色： 茶色　（ピンク、ブルー、オレンジ、黄色） 目の色： 茶色 身長： 165cm 体重： 54kg 私の悪い日本語のために申し訳ありません. Category:Brittish UTAUs Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicer Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Japanese name redirects Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language